


The Four Stages Of Distraction

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	The Four Stages Of Distraction

Remus was used to this by now. Every time he was part way through his homework Sirius Black, would come and try his hardest to distract him from his work, and instead play a game of gobstones. Remus, as always, said, “It’s not going to work.”

Sirius, as usual, replied, “It always works.” Naturally Sirius proceeded to keep bothering him. Remus knew he had been building up tolerance as the years progressed, but he also knew when his tolerance would start waning.

It first caught him around the third chapter of the Transfiguration book he was studying, roughly halfway down the page. Sirius had been staring straight at him, barely blinking. Remus always found this extremely unnerving. He kept trying to focus, but it got harder. Then Sirius began the “Accio” phase, where he kept summoning objects from various points in the room that guaranteed they would nearly hit Remus’ head. Originally Remus had succumbed every time Sirius did this, as things flying around him were far too distracting to keep focused on anything. However, Remus was quite proud of himself for having conquered it by later Fourth Year.

Following the “Accio” phase was the point in time which Sirius ignored all boundaries of personal space, making it almost impossible to read anything with someone closer to your book than you were. But Sirius was decidedly like a cat in this manner, obtrusive and hard to read around, but manageable if you had the will to go on. However next came the stage that Sirius had only added this year, the puppy-eyes look. Remus could not withstand the unwavering, simpering, little doggie look that Sirius was giving him now. His record at lasting in this stage was 1 minute.

_30…35…40, keep resisting…50…60…61, oh to hell with it,_ he thought. “Fine. ONE game of gobstones, then I’ve got to work.” Sirius just grinned wickedly and set up the board. “You do know why I do this, don’t you?” Remus said half-grudgingly.

“Because you love me, mate,” Sirius proclaimed cheerfully, moving one of his pieces.

“No, because you do my Potions work,” Remus replied flatly, making a move that caused a mass of goo to shoot out at Sirius.

Later, after Remus had won the game and returned to his book, Sirius decided to flop down beside him. “Ready to get beat again?” Remus asked sarcastically.

Sirius just laughed and said, “You do know why I always let you win, don’t you?”

Remus replied, “Because you love me, right?” busy writing down some of the various uses of Spindflower sap.

“No, because,” Sirius began, then paused, and with a reckless grin said, “Yeah, that’d be about it.”


End file.
